


Twice Gifted

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Gen, background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Magic’s genetic and the universe likes to keep itself balanced. If Pabbie didn’t have to remove any magic, just what would have manifested in Anna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Gifted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

The Queen lives and loves, constantly and indiscriminately.

Her love of life and family overflows when she is pregnant, her joy illuminating her so that she glows everywhere she goes. She seems to burn with life and people claim she will burn bright like a candle until she dies.

When her precious little Elsa is born, she doesn't even wonder how the room chills just slightly or how soothing Elsa's cool body feels against her fevered skin. She just holds her precious little baby closer to her and revels in the joys of newfound motherhood.

But, her never ending flame for life flickers when she first sees her daughter's powers.

Her precious little baby welcomes the cold with open arms and personifies winter. And she can't help but fear her precious little child will grow to become the cold, harsh winter itself.

When her next darling comes along, she thanks the gods she's warm and bubbly, so unlike her other daughter. And then the guilt washes over her because no mother should ever think of her child as a monster.

But she does and her once bright flame flickers once more.

* * *

She's so, so scared. Absolutely terrified of what she can do. She is first entranced by the cold, cold ice dancing along her finger tips, but shies away from it the instance her parents jump back in horror. She doesn't know why they are scared (the ice is so _playful_ and comforting) but she doesn't like the way their eyes bug out in shock or the way they subconsciously lean away from her as though they are thinking _danger, danger!_

But it's all different when her sweet little sister giggles and grips her hand to look closer at the dancing snowflakes. She grins and feels the warmth bubble up in her as her darling Anna claps her hands and demands more snow, more ice, more of _her_. So she creates one winter wonderland after another, gleefully fulfilling any request her best friend asks of her.

But even as her warmth bubbles and overflows in her, there is still a small - _itsy bitsy_ \- part of her that wishes Anna is a bit more like her so that she isn't the only freak around.

* * *

Pabbie sighs as he looks out towards the forest. He knows of the princess who can spin and weave ice as though it were cloth and he's astounded the current monarchs have yet to come to his grove for a advice.

He's expected an accident by now, an accident where he was their only option for help. Not that he particularly _likes_ wishing ill on children (they're such _sweet_ things and so amusing) but he's rather bored so _some_ excitement would be a blessed change (and a princess with special powers ought to switch up the never ending monotony). So he watches for royalty, his boredom growing each day.

But, the royalty never come. However, a gangly teen boy and his friendly reindeer do stumble across their humble rocky glen, so Pabbie's irritation with the royals subsides a bit.

Pabbie knows the trolls don't _really_ like kidnapping children when they're so far along in their lives, but Pabbie's bored and the kid's funny so he figures 'Why not?' So he waits for the royalty that never comes to sate his boredom but, Kristoff's adorable and sweet so it's not the worst ending in his mind.

And if the kid thinks it's more of an adoption than a kidnap, well, it's no gravel off his nose.

* * *

Anna grins as she races down the hallway, accidentally knocking over various objects and tripping up unsuspecting servants. She feels bad for being so clumsy and she'll apologize later, but right now the most important thing is to get to Elsa. Now.

Anna passes by slightly wilting flowers in a tall vase and the flowers instantly perk up, the minor dullness instantly fading in her presence. Anna's grin stretches from ear to ear because this is _seriously_ cool.

Anna switches between a skip and sprint in her eager search for Elsa. Won't Elsa be so delighted when she learns that Anna has powers too?

Granted, her powers aren't nearly as awesome as her sister's ice powers but still, powers are powers. Anna is now just a little bit closer to being as wonderful as her sister, her idol, now that she's developed powers. And maybe, she thinks as she ruefully rubs her sore bottom from when she trips over _another_ vase, she'll get Elsa's grace next as well.

She is still sitting, pouting slightly, from where she had fallen when her sister's shadow falls over her. Anna looks up and grins, chattering at a mile a minute in her excitement to tell Elsa the good news. And when Elsa finally manages to get a clear explanation out of Anna, she stares in shock before _screaming_ in joy and swinging Anna around in delight.

Anna laughs with her and sings her joy because Elsa's finally smiling with pure, unadulterated happiness.

* * *

When he hears the news, he can't help but think 'Oh shit!' because now the normal child backup plan has failed. And then he feels horrid for thinking that because those are his daughters and he shouldn't be feeling like this.

But really, one child with powers is stressful enough and now he has a _second_ one to deal with as well. Not to mention dealing with the constant winter wonderlands and blossoming gardens that keep popping up all of a sudden.

He hides away his daughters from the outside world for their own safety. He doesn't have enough faith in people not to be terrified of them (and why wouldn't they be - he's certainly scared of them). Though he's quite thankful the two get along so well - if they ever got into a fight, he's not sure who would survive and that's including spectators.

But when he and his wife sail away to deal with country affairs and the waves grow higher than towers and the ship violently swings from one side to another, he's so thankful they have each other because too soon they'll be thrusted into a cruel and merciless world.

He also thanks the gods that all those horrible scenarios he had nightmares about when his girls were little had never once passed. He hates thinking of what could have happened if his two precious daughters didn't trust each other explicitly and openly.

His last thought is a thank you to the gods for never needing to use that book about trolls and a prayer that his two angels will always love each other.

* * *

Hans glares across the ballroom at the two princesses. He knows he could seduce either of them if they would just let anyone in. They tag teamed _everything_ and if he ever wants to be successful in getting the throne, he needs one of them to go away _now_.

But it doesn't happen. The two keep their arms linked and greet everyone like they are two halves of a whole, always smiling at each other like they have a joke no one else knows about. He eventually tries to dance with the queen and is sent off with furious giggles behind him and his cheeks glowing red at their refusal. They may have been perfectly polite in their refusal, but no one embarrasses him like that and gets away with it!

Except for them. He pushes and charms his way around them throughout the night, finally managing to get them to talk to him with chocolate bribes. But eventually he pushes just a tad too hard, and he's sent packing and thrown onto a boat by the Queen's guards. He being sent home in disgrace without ever realizing what he did wrong.

So _what_ if he hates the winter?

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Queen Elsa's coronation (not that he had bothered to stay for that) and Kristoff's back in town. He doesn't know (or particularly care) why the Queen wants everyone to hear some announcement or why uncivilized people like him have to keep up with town news but, Pabbie suggested he go and Sven wants new carrots so here he is.

When he sees Queen Elsa show her people her powers, he thinks he's in love. Yeah, the princess also has magic, can create gardens with the snap of her fingers, yaddi, yadda, yaddi, whatever. Because _come on_ , ice is his life!

He ditches an amused Sven at the edge of the crowd and tries to get closer to the queen. But, all the snobs keep pushing him away with stuck up noses and Kristoff finally gives up with one last wistful look towards the Queen. He sighs and heads over to the banquet table and sniffs out the chocolate almost immediately. He reaches for the chocolate and brusquely pushes another hand out of the way to snatch up the last couple of pieces. A quiet hiss alerts him that the owner of said hand is _not_ happy and he then learns that he just pissed off the princess (who may have lame powers but still actually possesses said powers). And he feels a little ashamed because she _is_ a princess.

So he regretfully holds up the last chocolate piece and grins when the girl eagerly snatches it up. He hangs around her for a bit because he figures that her sister will eventually join them and Anna's an easy way in.

But then Anna makes him laugh. He looks over at her childish and mischievous grin and can't help that feel he's found a kindred spirit as she shows him her favorite rooftop hiding spot. Years later, he thinks he's an idiot for ever considering Anna's powers to be lame when she nearly strangely him with vines (he makes a note to _never_ piss off a pregnant Anna ever again).

Yeah, it may not be ice but, damn, does he love his crazy woman.

* * *

_ Epilogue _

"Auntie, Auntie, do the magic!"

Her gorgeous Auntie looks down at her with a serene smile and a twinkle in her eye. She carefully kneels down to her level (Auntie has to watch out for her little cousin who's currently only a swell in Auntie's belly) to grasp her hands in a cool grip. "Why aren't you asking your mother to do her magic?"

"But Auntie," she whines, blowing her red bangs away from her face in a huff. "She can't make snow like you. And it's _winter_ right now so it _has_ to be snow."

Auntie just chuckles and slowly stands up. "Okay dear, let's go to the ballroom. I'll introduce you to a special friend of mine and your mother's."

She gasps in delight and skips along next to Auntie. She hurries a little ahead and heaves the massive doors out of Auntie's way. She giggles as she dances around the ballroom, eagerly watching her Auntie for magic.

Auntie chuckles at her enthusiasm. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. Seeing as I'm rather pregnant," she says while patting her swollen belly, "I'll just try to make Olaf with my magic instead of the proper way with my hands. Now dear, remember, this is Olaf," she says with a wave of her hands, whipping ice, sticks, and rocks together, "and-"

"I like warm hugs!"

She shrieks with delight and goes to hug her new playmate, in awe of her Auntie's abilities. She giggles as Olaf grips her hands and starts doing a merry jig with her while giving her a goofy smile. She doesn't notice her Auntie frozen in shock, gaping at her creation until Auntie finally let's out a small scream.

"What?"

Olaf hugs her closer as he turns to Auntie. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Auntie just stands and gapes, her arms wrapped around her belly. "...what?"

Olaf frowns in worry, gently releasing her to slowly walk towards Auntie. "You created me, remember."

"You're _alive_?"

Olaf wiggles a bit, shaking his arms out. "Um, I think so. Alive and perfect!"

She gasps and shouts, "Not yet!" as she races to where they keep Uncle Sven's carrot stash. She grabs one and races back to the ballroom and promptly plops it on his face. "Now you are!"

Olaf grins in delight and dances a merry jig with her. She giggles in delight before releasing Olaf and running over to hug Auntie. "Oh Auntie, you're amazing. Olaf's actually a part of the family now and then you'll give me a cousin and then Momma will give me a little brother and then we'll all live happily ever after for forever and ever!"

Auntie lets out a small, breathless laugh. "I guess...I guess you're right."

 


End file.
